Here By My Side: An Angel
by Trivium E. Bondrasi
Summary: When a threat aproches Harry is sent to A small muggle town in the hopes of not being found. His fathers says he will be safe but he doesn't know there are vampires and wolves about.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. I've decided to try my hand in a cross over. This will be between Harry Potter and Twilight. I'm going to try and make this unique. I really don't want this to between Harry and Edward. I want something different but the way this chapter is written, and how it plays in my mind, I can see Harry with Emmett, Jasper, or Edward. My Beta, and sister, Isilme, said that it could work as a threesome between Harry and two of the Cullen brothers and she said that it could work for an Emmett and Harry fanfic. I don't know. For right now I'm labeling it as Edward and Harry but that will change with the on course of this story. Please leave your opinion because it is much appreciated.

As for my other stories, I will continue them. Isilme has put a permanent footprint on my butt as a reminder to write. So have no worries. I will continue with "Mine" and I might pick up on "Lavender Rose" as well.

Now, the first chapter or two may be confusing. I hope I explain in the story if not feel free to ask me and I will give you an answer in the next update. Enjoy.

February 3, 1979

Lily sat with her back against the headboard to her and her husband's bed. She was naked except for the silk sheet and thick blanket around her waist. The coldness in the room made her shiver a little as it touch her bare skin but she was easily sidetracked when she looked upon her sleeping husband.

His long wavy raven locks were fanned around his head and shoulders. His aristocratic face was young and smooth from it daily scowl into a soft peaceful expression that made Lily realize how luck she was to have him and be the only one to see him in such a state of calm and peace. He was on his side facing her with a leg thrown out in her direction with and arm over her thighs. His skin was milky white against the black silk. He shifted and the sheets slid down to rest at his lower back.

Lily pulled it back up and brushed a stray lock of hair off his face before going back into her own thoughts. They had been married for almost three years now. Only a few knew like James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius and a few others. Everyone else thought that she and James were married when in truth he was in a relationship with Lucius. Lucius and James had been together since their fourth year and Lucius was actually now four months pregnant with his and James's child who was due in late May.

Severus and Sirius still fought like cats and dogs and no one seemed to figure out why. Severus was always spiteful to Sirius and vise versa. Remus tried to make them stop but it only got him arguing with them. Sirius and Remus had got together in their fifth year after Remus's wolf claimed Sirius as their mate. Severus had stayed alone even though he had pursuers. He always turned them down and waited in the shadows and only coming when he was called.

Lily sighed. And Dumbledore… Dumbledore was becoming a problem for her and the rest of them. He was becoming more suspicious of why Lily and James slipped off without telling him and why Lily was not yet pregnant. He sent Remus off constantly to the Werewolf clans to convince them to the "Light" side of the war only to have him sent back telling him they were solely faithful to Voldemort and his cause. This angered him and he soon began to send them on harder missions.

"Lily,"

She shook herself from her thoughts and looked down at the soft voice. Crimson eyes looked up at her green ones. She felt his fingers begin to knead and rub her thigh and she closed her eyes in pleasure. She felt the bed shift and opened her eyes and looked up. He had a small smile on his face as he leaned down and captured her lips. He moved his hand further up and pulled down the cover to her knees before making his slow way back up. Lily shivered in pleasure as his fingers finally stroked her hidden place. He stroked her wetness until she gasped.

He moved them to where he was over her their hips pressed together. Lily felt his hardness on her his and took it in hand. She stroked it and watched his eyes close and his throat let loose a deep moan. Shifting she guided him to her opening. He slowly pushed forward and he head fell back and she moaned.

"Tom, please,"

Tom made love to her slowly kissing her here biting or sucking there until they both found their release. Tom rolled them over still inside Lily and pulled the covers over them. He was drifting into sleep when he heard her voice calling his name.

"Humm?" He hummed his eyes still closed. He wrapped and arm around her waist.

The vibration from Toms chest tickled her ear and she rubbed it a bit to make it go away before she spoke again.

"We need to talk, Tom," She said softly drawing designs into his chest.

"What about, Love," Tom asked opening his eyes and taking her wondering hand in his.

Lily sighed and sat up. Tom followed and pulled the covers up to their waists.

"Lily? What is wrong?" Tom asked stroking her hair.

"I'm pregnant, Tom," Lily said softly and played with the hem of the bed sheet.

"What?" Tom asked his body froze in shock.

"I'm pregnant. Almost four months,"

Silence reined the room until Lily shifted to get out of the bed. Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her back pulling her into a fierce kiss.

"You are positive?" He asked when he finally let them breath.

Lily nodded. "Severus said the baby is due early August. We won't loose this one, Tom. I can feel it." Lily's voice was full of excitement.

Tom was silent for a while before he started to lead sideways a dazed look in his eyes.

"I'm…going to be a…Father?" He whispered leaning dangerously close to falling over the edge of the bed.

"Tom? Are you-"

Tom's eyes closed and his body fell over the side of the bed into the floor in a dead faint.

~~

February 7, 1979

Albus passed his office muttering to himself and making plans in his mind. He was so caught up in them that he didn't even hear his door open and close as Severus walked in and sat in a chair. He watched as Albus passed wondering when the half insane man would notice him. When he wasn't for almost fifteen minutes he spoke up.

"Headmaster, what troubles you?" Severus asked softly and cautiously

Albus spun around in alarm with wand drawn and pointed at Severus's face. He didn't even flinch. Just looked at the older man with a steady gaze. Albus slowly lowered his wand and put it away.

"Severus's…I didn't hear you come in." Albus tried to amend himself as he sat down at his desk and leaned his head down on his hands.

"Albus, what troubles you?" Severus asked as he stood and went to stand behind his Headmaster.

Albus stiffened when he was out of sight but relaxed when Severus massaged his old shoulders trying to relax him. He didn't see the look of utter contempt on his ex- students face. Albus sighed and leaned back in his chair leaning his head against Severus's stomach and closing his eyes.

"They are out to get me. They are corrupting! Turning from my will!" Albus's voice rasped with madness.

"Who, Albus?" Severus asked keeping his deep voice soft and gentle, his fingers working the old mans tired shoulders and neck.

"Lily and James! They are turning on me. They sneak off all the time and give me half reports! They must be dealt with!" Albus's voice was final.

"Albus, they are not turning from you. There is nothing going on. I promise. There is a reason they have been so off. Lily is pregnant." Severus soothed. He let his hands wander over Albus's body stroking and kneading.

"That is no reason!" Albus denied, "She loses all her babies!"

Severus resisted strangling the man and instead stroked his neck and leaned down whispering in the man's ear.

"She will not this time. I promise you. You will see. Do you not trust me…Master?" Severus asked with a seductive tilt. Inside he was screaming in rage and crying in the old memories the word brought back.

Albus stood and looked at him. They were the same height but only because of the boots Albus wore. Severus hummed in fake pleasure as long wrinkled fingers stroked his face.

"Yes, Pet, I trust you. Come to bed. I'm sorry, I am but an old fool sometimes. Please, come to my bed it has been too long."Albus said moving to his bedroom of to the side of his office.

Severus followed him. He'd been there two nights ago and many night before that as well. He shut the door softly behind him.

~~

Days and months passed. Much changed. Tom sent James and Lily to Godric's Hollow after Severus told him that he had just barely stopped Dumbledore from killing them in his insanity. They protested but he insisted and finally they gave in. They went back to their fake house and acted just as Dumbledore expected them to.

When Lucius went into labor James left for a few days to be with him and their newborn Draco Chey Malfoy. Dumbledore noticed and went to Lily when he was gone over two days. She soothed him and told him that he had got a lead on an assignment for him. Dumbledore left but he was still suspicious.

Another month passed and Lily went into labor. Tom rushed to her under a polyjuice of Sirius and was there for support. When the baby was born Lily named him what they had agreed on; Jaden Harrison Riddle. However they had to use the last name 'Potter' because Dumbledore was there and was watching Sirius with discreet interest. Something was off.

~~

**October 31, 1981**

Dumbledore dropped the sheets he had been holding and stood quickly. Anger was clear on his face. He quickly left his office and made his way out of the castle. He walked across the grounds until he made it to the gates and apparated. He appeared at Godric's Hollow. He walked up to the door and blasted it open.

James ran down the stairs and looked in shock at Dumbledore who had his wand pointed at him. James knew this was the end. He could see the crazed look in Dumbledore's eyes and just knew it.

"You think you could hide this from ME?" Dumbledore yelled shaking in anger

"Lily, RUN!" James yelled and tried to draw his wand but knew it was too late.

"Avada Kedavra!"

James's body slumped lifelessly to the ground his wand rolling under the couch. Dumbledore sneered and kicked it before moving up the stairs. The nursery door was shut but he knew they were in there. He blasted the door down and heard Lily scream huddled over Jaden who was looking on silently his bright green eyes flecked with red.

"You thought you could hide this? From me? You stupid bitch!" Dumbledore spat. "I knew he corrupted you but I didn't know just how much! That you became his WHORE!"

"I was always with him! I love Tom! You are a crazy manipulative old bastard!" Lily shouted back standing her ground. "My husband will kill you!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily slumped to the ground her eyes wide and dead. Jaden stood up in the crib and reached for her but couldn't get his small arms to reach. He looked up at Dumbledore as he came closer.

"Don't worry, you're next devil's spawn," He cooed sickly.

Pointing his wand he whispered the deathly blow but the green curse ricochet off the child's chest and went straight back to Dumbledore. It struck him in the same place and he feel back out of breath and shocked. When he finally stood he saw the baby knocked over in the crib not moving. He went closer and saw the small chest rising and falling and the small bloodstain above where his heart was.

Frustrated he passed the room until he heard a crunch and something under his boot. It was Lily's hand. He smiled and started stomping until her hand wasn't recognizable. He smiled. That would teach the filthy little half blood to think before she tried to…Dumbledore stopped. Half blood…she had muggle relatives…He smiled and went about the house to find a quill and paper. He wrote a letter then went back to the baby's room and wrapped Jaden up in the blanket.

With a sneer of disgust he picked him up and left the house.

Not too long after Sirius went running into the house only to fall to his knees at what he saw. He picked himself up and went to the Manor. He had to tell Tom.

Sirius ran as fast as he could through the familiar halls tears making it hard to see. Finally, he found the Great Room and fell to the floor shaking in tears. Remus hurried and picked him up only to be pushed away.

"Tom…Lucius," Sirius cried

"Sirius, what is going on?" Tom demanded standing. Lucius sat up from where he was playing with Draco near by.

"Dead…th-th-they're d-dead!" Sirius finally collapsed and let Remus hold him who had also started crying.

"Wh-wha? No!" Lucius shook his head "NO!"

He started to cry. Draco crawled into his lap and patted his face softly, his hazel eyes soft.

"Da," he cooed, "Da!"

"No, baby," Lucius whimpered, "Da…Da is dead."

Tom was still standing. He was in shock. How could this happen. How could this happen to his family…No this couldn't be.

"Jaden," He said

Sirius looked up. "H-h-he wa-wasn't the-there,"

Tom sat. Two children without a parent. One child missing. Tears leaked from Tom's eyes.

"Lily…Lily. Jaden…Harry where are you?"

A/N: This may have been confusing but it clears up the next few chapters. Tell me what you think.

A little extra info:

Draco is born June 5, 1980

Harry is born July 31, 1980

His name is Jaden but he's only called that a few times by his family. They decided to call him Harry for a nickname from 'Harrison. It's usually only used by who is close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm glad to see that you like the story so far. To clear this up the main pairing will not be Draco and Harry. The main pairing will not have Draco in it. But Harry and Draco will do the hanky panky a few times. Harry is going to Forks, but not yet. Harry's not going to get pregnant in this. I'm sorry but this is my first crossover and I think that Mpreg should stay in Harry Potter alone. Though, I have nothing against it. Yeah, Dumbledore is the evil one in this. I'm irritated at him right now and am going to do a bit of bashing.

December 20, 1985 Riddle Manor

Tom gazed at the man kneeling at his feet. Lord Remus Lupin was a strong and powerful wizard. And on top of that he was the Lord and Alpha of all Werewolves. Remus had always been so.

When Remus was a child he had gone on a walk in the middle of a full moon night. As he had walked a distasteful creature that gave Werewolves a bad name stalked him. He had attacked Remus and left him for dead in the woods. Remus's father went looking for him and found him nearly dead. He took him back to the house and called upon healers to help. They refused at seeing the extent of the damage and what had done it. They said he was damned by the Wolves and to leave him in the woods to die. His parents refused and took care of him.

Later, when he was old enough to understand what had become of him, he became silently angry. He learned all he could and secretly searched for his creator. In school he was sorted into Gryffindor having begged the hat not to put him in the house that he was supposed to be in; Slytherin. There, with the help of Lily and James, who were Slytherins in denial, he found the name of his attacker, Fenrir Greyback, and his mate, Sirius Black, who was in Slytherin. They found Greyback's pack location and Remus sat back and waited for his time to avenge himself.

When the four of them had graduated they sought out Tom and joined his ranks. They then moved together closer to the pack. One day Remus caught sight of Fenrir in the town playing with some children. At first glance he looked like a nice man but if you looked into his eyes you could see he had other intentions for them. Enraged, Remus moved forward and took hold of Fenrir and dragged him away and out of the town into the forest. Fenrir attacked him but he was only in human form and even with the strength of the Wolf he was still no match for Remus.

Remus had transformed there in broad daylight a week from the full moon and pinned Fenrir. He told him that he was not the rightful Lord and knocked him down the ranks claiming that he was the Alpha and the Lord of Werewolves, Lord Romulus. Remus then tore Fenrir's throat out and howled for all Wolves to hear their new and rightful Alpha.

Tom snapped out of his thoughts at Remus's call of his name. He looked down at him and saw the amber eyes sparkle with concern. Tom smiled weakly and motioned for Remus to stand.

"Come Remus, you know I don't like my loved and trusted to be so degraded a having to kneel before me," Tom said softly his voice barely there anymore.

Remus stood and walked to him. He bent down and kissed Tom's neck in greeting. He straightened and looked down on him with concern still. However, he spoke his report.

"Dumbledore had a rouge Wolf come to the camps in an attempt to recruit them. He was unsuccessful and instead joined my pack," Remus said in his rich voice, eyes sparkling, "He is becoming more desperate."

"Yes, he is but he knows that he is lost," Tom said standing.

Remus took his arm and led him from the Throne room. They were silent as they walked through the corridors towards Tom's room. When they reached the door Tom opened it and with his back still to Remus asked the same question as always.

"Have you been able to find him yet?" His voice was soft and defeated.

"No, I am sorry, Tom. I am still looking," Remus whispered.

The bedroom door shut.

"Fa'ther!"

Lucius looked down at his son from the bed where he laid. His son was in fresh clean clothes that were pressed to perfection and his hair hanging to his small five-year-old shoulders. He looked all the part of a Pureblood child. Lucius was proud of him. While Draco did fine Lucius had fallen greatly. When James had died Lucius confined himself to bed. He ate a lot and he rarely showered. His once long beautiful hair was knotted and matted. He had gained quite a bit of weight and his magic seemed to have gone into dormancy.

He wasn't the only one though. Tom was a shell of his former self. While Lucius still had Draco, Tom had nothing. Tom was sickly thin his skin sunken and drawn tight. His hair had started to fall out and what didn't have dulled to a horrible dead gray. His eyes were hallow his fingers became knotted. The public had given him a name: Voldemort.

"Fa'ther!" Draco whined

Lucius pulled out of his thoughts and focused back on his son. Draco lifted a picture for him to see and pointed to a man with wild black hair.

"Who is 'dat, Fa'ther?" Draco asked

Lucius took the picture and picked Draco up to sit on his lap. Picking up the picture Lucius started to point people out.

"That is Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. There is Uncle Tom and his wife Aunt Lily. There's…James and me. And there is you and Ja-Jaden playing in the front." Lucius said softly his finger tracing James's face.

"Who is J'mes?" Draco asked

"James is your…James is your Da', Draco." Lucius whispered tears in his eyes.

"Da'?" Draco asked, " Really?"

"Really. He died when you were just a baby. But he loved you dearly."

"Oh…Who is Jay'en?" Draco asked pointing to the baby in the picture.

"That is Uncle Tom's and Aunt Lily's son. You were the best of friends." Lucius said smiling

"Is he dead too?"

"No, Jaden is coming home very soon and you can get back to being the best of friends, baby."

~~

July 3, 1986

**Hogwarts**

Severus lay in the vast bed with his head pillowed on his enemy's chest. He was crying silently. His whole body hurt after his session with his Master. Albus gently touched the whip and chain marks that covered Severus's back, buttock, and legs. He loved it when he was like this, broken and crying begging for him to stop. He dug his nails into a deep cut and smiled in pleasure as Severus cried out and practically crawled on top of him his hard length pressed against his hip.

Most people thought that Albus was dying. He wasn't. He was in almost perfect health. Sure he was almost ninety and his skin sagged in some places but he was still muscle under that thanks to certain potions. He could also still perform because he took those potions. It wouldn't do to be a Master and not be able to play with his Pet.

He clawed at the littered cuts and welts on his Pets back. He almost screamed and his hips spasmed against Albus. Albus did it again.

"Pet, pleasure yourself. It must be painful your so hard," Albus purred

When Severus didn't move Albus scratched again making him. Severus then started a steady rhythm of humping his Masters hip and thigh. He tried to hold back his moans and cries but couldn't. When Albus was satisfied he started to talk like he always did.

"The Riddle child is at Lily's sisters house. They are treating him as if he is the scum of the earth." Albus laughed.

Severus stopped for a moment but then started again when Albus's hand moved to claw again.

"Good boy," Albus said stroking Severus's working thigh," Anyway, I think I'm going to dispose of him. I think that would be the last straw for Tom. He would just die if he found out his son was killed after all these years of looking."

Albus looked down when Severus hesitated again and narrowed his eyes. He pulled his hand back and landed a hard firm smack to Severus's ass. Severus screamed and jolted against him his cum landing on his Master in thin white ropes. He laid his head down in Albus's neck and cried. Albus patted Severus in the same place as his hips jerked and spasmed until his orgasm was rode out.

"Use him,"

"What?" Albus said his body froze as he strained to hear Severus's pain filled soft words.

"Use him, Master. Train him. Make him a weapon for your own gain. Have him kill his own father. Feed him lies. Tell him his father killed his mum. Don't even tell him who his real father is. Then when Tom is dead you can take over the world and have the most lethal and feared weapon in the world to destroy anyone in your way." Severus hissed

Albus's eyes lit up with every word and his hand wondered to his Pet's neck and he rubbed it electing moans of pleasure and a slow grating of hips. He wrapped his fingers in Severus's long hair and pulled it back harshly. His Pet whined but he captured his lips. Severus held back bile.

"What a wonderful plan, my precious Pet." Albus purred

Severus walked as fast as he could through the manor as he looked for Tom. He walked to the Throne room but no one was there. He walked out and down hallways to Tom's room. He knocked and waited. When he found no answer he knocked again. The door opened after a few minutes to show Tom.

"Severus," Tom rasped his eyes roaming over Severus, "What are you doing back so early?"

"I found Harry,"

~~

May 15, 1988

**Surrey**

Harry knew that someone was following him. It was a man. He was tall and wore black. His hair was black too and long. He was walking funny too. This man had been following him since he left his Uncle and Aunts house to get the groceries. Harry didn't let the man catch on that he knew he was being followed. Harry was only eight but having had to look out for himself since forever he learned to tell certain things.

Harry went into the store and pulled out the list of items. He gathered them and bought them. When the clerk asked where his parents were he said they were outside. On his way out he saw the man buy a candy bar at another register. He walked out knowing the man would follow. When they were far enough away Harry stopped and turned. No one was there.

"Come out," He said in a steady voice

Nothing happened for about a minute but there was a shuffling sound and the weird man came out. Harry was right. He was tall with long black hair and dressed from head to toe in black. His skin was a sick shade of white and his nose was a little too big and crooked. His eyes solid black. He stared at Harry as if in shock. Harry didn't blame him.

The overly large clothes were falling off him and he was skin and bones. His wavy black hair was tangled and matted. His red flecked green eyes sunken with dark shadows under them. Yeah, he looked like shit.

"What do you want? You have been following me for a while now." Harry said.

"Harry?"

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked his voice hard.

The man limped forward and Harry stepped back. The man stopped and pulled the candy from his pocket. He handed it towards Harry. Slowly, after staring for a while, Harry set the groceries down and took it.

"My name is Severus," The man said in a soft voice

"Harry Potter,"

The man looked taken back before shaking his head.

"Would you like to know of your past?" He asked softly Stepping closer

Harry pined him with a look. "My parents died in a fire."

"Would you like to know the truth?"

Harry was silent before he narrowed his eyes. He glared at Severus until the man looked away.

"What?" His voice was dangerous

"Your name is Jaden Harrison Riddle. We have been looking for you for over five years…"

~~

A/N: There is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I've been thinking of changing the name of this story. The title came from the song Weapon by Matthew Good. The song goes with the first chapter until Harry gets to Forks. Look it up. If you think I should change the story Title drop some ideas.

The next chapter will follow Harry through school. Then after that the fourth chapter will be normal talking no skipping through years and no more dates ok?

Thanks for reading and keep up the reviews.


	3. Notice

Hello,

If you haven't noticed I have put my stories on hold. I am sorry but it may be a little while before I am able to post again due to unforeseen unfortunate events. I do have my next chapter typed up though. If I can I will post them.

Now, I need a beta. My sister is too busy to help much and I feel I need help wit the touch ups. If you are a beta or would like to suggest a beta please message me. I need my current already posted stories beta'd so I can repost them better and fixed. Thank you I'm very grateful.

Love you guys,

Trivium


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story. This chapter will go through Harry's years at Hogwarts. Now, on with the story.

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken forever.

Thoughts

**June 5, 1991**

**Surrey**

Harry sat on a bench in the park, it was dark and the only light was coming from the streetlights, the moon and the stars. Harry sat as far away from the open light as he could in darkness. His eyes were closed and he listened to the sounds around him as he thought of what he had learned in the past two years.

His father was alive. He had Godfathers, Uncles, and cousins. He didn't have any aunts yet though. He did once but she went insane and had killed herself. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. He knew that his Godfathers were Remus Lupin, who was Lord Romulus, Alpha of the Werewolves, and Sirius Black, his mate. Severus was his Uncle along with Uncle Lucius. Uncle Sev had told him that Lucius had fallen on hard times when his husband, James Potter, had been murdered. Lucius and the others raised his cousin, Draco, afterwards. Severus had named others but Harry had already forgotten them.

Harry had no contact with any of his family until Severus had delivered a journal to Harry and told him to write in it when he returned to the Dursleys. When he did he was surprised when someone had written back. That someone was his Godfathers Remus and Sirius. He had been ecstatic and wrote faithfully to them everyday. Harry had asked why his father hadn't done the same and was told that his father thought that it best that they wait until Harry was in his first year in Hogwarts.

Over the years Severus had taught him all he could about the Wizarding world and had also taught him wandless and a little elemental magic. They had found that Harry was a natural and that he could control almost all the elements with ease. Remus and Sirius were teaching him of the Magical Creatures and other things that were non-fundamental. His father and Uncle Lucius sent him books to help with his studies.

Uncle Severus had also told him why he was living where he was now and not with his real family. He also explained why he no longer had a mother. Harry was infuriated. He hated Dumbledore with a passion for destroying his life and thinking he could control him. He also hated him because he knew that he was hurting his Uncle Severus. He didn't know how but he knew it was him. He vowed he would get rid of him when he could.

A bush rustled to the right of him and his eyes snapped open. He stood and summoned a ball of liquid ice to his waiting hand. Shadows emerged from a bush and stood on the other side of the light. A smaller one followed and stood next to it. Raising the ball of ice Harry waited for them to identify themselves or be turned into statues of ice.

"Harry, it's only me,"

Harry lowered the hand a bit at the rich tone of his Uncle Sev's voice. He waited for the smaller figure to speak.

Severus walked into the streetlamp light and beckoned the smaller with him. It was a boy. About Harry's height with hair almost so pale it turned yellow from the streetlamp. He wore robes like his uncle and seemed to be relaxed even though he was hidden halfway behind Severus.

"I am Draco Malfoy," he said.

The Ice in Harry's hand melted and he walked forward. He looked over Draco before taking his hand gently in his and pulled him out from behind Severus. He circled him a bit to get a good look before stopping and standing before him. Draco met his eyes head on. Harry reached his hand out and touched the right side of Draco's neck. He stumbled back when he felt a cold liquid shimmer over his skin. He reached up to touch it and felt skin but ice at the same time. He glared.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded

"Harry, that was not very appropriate. You didn't have his permission." Severus scolded softly

Harry smiled at Draco. "Happy Birthday, Chey,"

An ice blue snake on a sword slithered on Draco's skin, flicking its tongue as it gave silent hisses.

September 1, 1991First Year

Harry walked around the Muggle part of King's Cross looking like a helpless child. In truth he knew how to get to platform 9 ¾ and exactly what to do because Remus, Sirius, and Uncle Sev had told him but he needed to keep up appearances. He stopped a Conductor and asked where he could find the platform to have the expected laugh in his face. Finally, he sat on his cart near the entrance to the secret station and waited.

His owl, Hedwig, hooted near his head and he smiled at her. A half giant named Hagrid had picked him up the day before and taken him to buy his school supplies. While at the robe makers he had run into his cousin, Chey. They had spoken as if they had never met. Afterwards, he was taken to Ollivander's where he was given a wand. The old man had spoken to him softly telling him that his wand was special and that it would help defeat the one who had given him the scar on his chest. He had instantly drawn forth fire but was assured that the old man was with his Father.

A loud female voice broke through his thoughts and he turned his eyes to see a plump red headed woman and a hoard of red headed children.

"This way! Hurry now. Keep your wands away and look like normal muggles now!" She exclaimed. A few of the children rolled their eyes.

Harry grimaced inside. Honestly, what horrible acting. They were sticking out terribly. Seriously, he thought, who goes through an all muggle train station shouting words such as "Wands" and "Muggles?" He knew they were acting and the woman was speaking loudly to get his attention but really…. a house elf could do so less conspicuously. Silently he watched them go through the barrier one at a time before he went forward, the mask of a troubled confused child.

The woman, Mrs. Weasley, showed him through the barrier where he then followed her youngest son, Ronald, onto the train and into an empty compartment. He had seen Chey through the window come through the barrier onto the platform and longed to go to him but he couldn't. Chey had looked his way and rose an eyebrow in greeting while Harry had done the same before the blonde disappeared into a crowed of students.

He saw Ronald staring at him from the corner of his eye and decided it was time to set their years of planning into motion.

"Hello, I don't believe I told you my name. It's Harry Potter."

Ronald looked at the other boy and his eyes widened. This was the kid his parents had told him to befriend? The boy before him was slender with thick wavy black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were slightly almond shaped and bright green with small flecks of red in them. His skin was pale with dark circles under his eyes. They were the same height and he wore clothes that were baggy and ready to fall off him. This…was the great Harry Potter?

"Y-you're Harry Potter? C-can I see your…you know?" He asked breathlessly

Harry looked at him strangely. "My what?"

Ronald looked around before leaning forward and whispering, "You know…your…scar?"

Harry smiled at him. "Oh, you mean this?"

Harry pulled down the collar of his shirt and showed him the jagged scar over his heart. It looked almost like a lightening bolt only like it had been ripped into his skin, the edges frayed. It was smooth though and pink in color.

Ronald's eyes widened farther.

"Wicked!"

When they had arrived at the castle they were put into the boats with Hagrid and sailed across the lake to the castle doors. Unfortunately, Harry had been knocked overboard by another rowdy first year and Hagrid had to lift him from the water. The rest of the trip he was shivering and glaring at the child that had put him in such a predicament wishing he could curse him but couldn't else he give himself away.

When he was finally put on solid ground he walked briskly to the castle doors trying to ignore the droplets of water falling off his hair and clothes. He caught sight of his cousin and saw him laughing and pointing at him. His face contorted into an Uncle Severus worthy scowl. His cousin was so going to get it later. He leaned against a wall and waited for the other students to be corralled to where he was. When they were all gathered in the castle, a tall old woman stepped out of the Great Hall doors and looked them over. When her eyes landed on him she looked him over from head to toe before pursing her lips and moving on. Harry huffed in irritation and spoke up in an irritated voice.

"Excuse me, but I know you can see that I am dripping in water and shivering with coldness so I would appreciate it if you would dry me off, Lady."

The students gasped but he didn't care. He was cold and irritated. The woman looked at him with a scowl.

"Young man, you do not speak to your elders in such ways. I am your superior and Professor." She snipped haughtily

"And I'm a first year who is dripping cold water on your floor and shivering from lack of heat. Please excuse me if I'd like to be dry." He snapped back.

She stared at him for a moment with her eyes squinted but she relaxed and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry." She said before she flicked her wand at him and he was dry and warm.

After that not much else happened other than the fact that the Hogwarts Hat, Vaedaes, wanted to put him in Slytherin. Harry told him that he couldn't even though he wanted to that he needed to go to Gryffindor. The hat was quiet for so long that the students and the Staff started to become uneasy in their seats and whispering among themselves, all of them except Severus, Draco, and Dumbledore. Finally Vaedaes yelled Gryffindor to the hall.

Draco and Harry constantly fought after Harry had got Draco back for laughing at him the first night. Sometimes it even turned violent and Severus couldn't get them to stop fighting. Lucius wrote notes to them both and even that didn't stop them. Finally, it was settled when a prank went wrong and Draco was sent to the hospital wing. Harry sat with him day and night under an invisibility cloak his father sent him through Sirius. He held his hand and pet the snake tattoo on his neck until Draco woke up in the middle of the night and they made a truce.

In the last month of school Harry stumbled into a room running from Filch and came face to face with a huge three-headed dog. He stood there and stared it in the eyes for what seemed like forever his heartbeat the only sound in the room until the dog lay on its stomach and the malice left its eyes leaving it happy and playful. The dog licked him many times making Harry laugh. He played with it for a while and rubbed its stomach.

He named it Shimon after finding out it was a boy and asked him what he was doing there. Shimon placed his paw on a trap door in the floor and growled a bit before sitting down. When he asked if he could open the door Shimon growled but moved his paw. After telling him he would be back Harry opened the door and climbed down the ladder. He landed on a plant that grabbed him around the chest and started squeezing. After finding that struggling was only making it worse he held still and called forth fire on the plant. A horrible screeching filled the small room for a moment before he was let go and was sucked into the plant and landing on a stone floor under it. He called the fire off and concentrated on water until the smell of smoke disappeared and the screeching stopped.

Harry went through a room with keys, chess pieces, and finally a potion test. When he went through the fire he saw a plain chamber with a mirror. Cautiously he stood before it and only saw himself. Harry glanced around the room again before looking back at the mirror and raised and stared. Beside him in the mirror there was a man. He was tall and Harry only came halfway up his sternum. He was wearing tight leather looking pants with a baggy white shirt with frill cuffs and the front loosely laced up from the neck to about half way down. His boots were like that of the classic pirate to complete the outfit. Harry quickly bypassed the clothes and looked at the man's face.

The raven black hair came to the man's shoulders and was wavy. His face was angular, aristocratic. His cheekbones were high and nose straight. His lips were a pale pink and cupid bowed…smiling at him. His eyebrows were neat and manicured. His eyes…they were a dark crimson and staring…at him.

Harry reached out a hand and touched the man's chest. The crimson eyes followed the hand then looked back at him still smiling. Harry almost cried. This is what he imagined his father would look like right down to the pirate outfit. He had been begging his family to let him see his father…even if it was just a picture. They always replied saying his father didn't want him to see what he looked like now. Harry didn't understand. His father wouldn't even talk to him. Even when he wrote specifically to his father he received no reply. Did his father even want him?

The man in the mirror turned serious and nodded as if he could read his mind and put his hand on the mirror Harry's shoulder. Harry put his own hand on his shoulder wishing there was a real hand there. Mirror Harry tapped on the glass making no sound. Harry looked at him and saw a stone in Mirror Harry's hand. Mirror Harry put it in his pocket smiling and Harry suddenly felt a weight in his pants pocket. Slowly he reached in and pulled out…the stone. He put it back.

After hours of sitting in front of the mirror and studying his imaginary father, etching him into his memory, he turned and left the way he came promising to come back. When he finally emerged into Shimon's room the dog barked softly and licked him all over again. When Harry finally got away from his new friend he went to the tower. There was chaos when he got there. Ron and Hermione demanded an explanation to where he had been for the day and a half he had been gone. He blinked not knowing he had been gone for so long and made the lie that he had been at the lake and in the forbidden forest. They left after arguing for a bit no doubt to go tell Dumbledore.

Harry went to his dorm and wrote a note to his father and put the stone in a package. He hid them in his robes before going out to the lake and setting it on the ground. He concentrated and the dirt and grass slowly covered the package and letter until it was gone as if it was never there. It was no doubt already on his father's doorstep.

A day later Remus sent a letter full of questions on how he received the stone. Harry answered them all and sent it back. He went back to the room that night to find the mirror gone. He had cried for a while before going back to his dorm and finding a sheet of parchment paper drew the man that he had etched into his mind. He drew and drew and drew until his bed was covered in scrolls and odd pieces of paper, all of his vision of his father doing different things. And many of them were his vision of his father and a faceless boy hugging, cooking, reading, gardening, and even sleeping on a couch.

Why didn't his father want him?

July 31, 1992

**Surrey**

Harry sat on his bed at Private Drive. There were packages from the Weasley's around him. Slowly he opened them and found jumpers, candy, meat pies, and magazines. Hermione had sent him a book and told him that reading was far better than anything else she could have given him. It was an introductory guide to the Wizarding world for half bloods and muggle-borns. He threw it across the room and picked up a letter from Severus. It said that he would be in the park if he wanted to meet him and that he had presents from the family.

"What family?" Harry whispered to himself before pushing everything off his bed and lying down.

Harry walked slowly down the street to the park. It was almost eleven at night and he was irritated because Vernon decided to slap him around a bit before he went to bed. His head hurt and the corner of his bottom lip was split.

_Bloody perfect way to go see Uncle Severus... _

The park was lit up with street lamps and empty. He went to his swing and swung until he became more irritated when his Uncle didn't show. When he was about to leave he felt a presence behind him. He scoffed and swung higher.

"It's not very polite to sneak up on someone Chey," He sneered dragging his feet in the dirt to stop.

"What crawled up your arse and stayed there?" Draco sneered back as he came around the swing and stood in front of his cousin.

Harry looked him over and smiled. Draco was wearing black tight muggle pants and short-sleeved shirt. His hair on the right side was combed back while the rest swung free showing off his tattoo. On his elegant long fingers he wore white gold rings and gems.

"You look like a twelve year old drug lord," Harry said quietly and smiled up at him.

Draco smiled back but it shrank a bit as he reached out and touched the split in Harry's lip. Harry bit his finger gently and kept smiling.

"I'm fine, Chey. Now, where is Uncle Sev?" Harry asked and stood. He hugged Draco and kissed the tattoo before stepping back.

"He will be here in-"

"I'm right here."

They turned to the side and saw Severus standing over by the slide with two men. They were both dressed much the same as Draco without the jewelry. The taller one had shoulder length sandy brown hair, amber eyes, and slight stubble on his tanned face. He had a healthy body that looked soft but hard at the same time. His presence spoke of power and of an animal. The man beside him was only to the others shoulder with the same kind of body build. His hair was shaggy black and down his back. His eyes were gray blue, and his skin tan and smooth. He had mischief written all over him.

_Remus and Sirius…_

"Uncle Sev, What took so long?" Harry asked smiling a bit.

"Don't badger me, brat," Severus grumbled as he walked over and looked him over.

Severus gave him two potions and he took them without asking what they were. His head stopped hurting and his lip healed. He smiled at his Uncle and gave him a hug that was returned. He looked for Draco and found him talking to his other Uncles. The one with amber eyes, Remus, was staring at him while the other, Sirius, was talking to Draco.

"They are your uncles Remus and Sirius. They wanted to meet you." Severus said with a shiver, "Couple of trouble makers is all they are."

"Come now, Uncle. One would think you didn't like them with such talk" Harry said cheekily.

"Sure, brat,"

"Is…my father coming?" Harry asked watching as Sirius trapped Draco in a headlock.

"No," Severus said looking everywhere but at him.

Harry watched as Draco fought his way out of the headlock and punched Sirius in the arm before dragging him over to where they stood, Remus following slowly.

"Harry, this is Sirius Black," Draco said trying to fix his hair.

Harry smiled a bit and took the hand that his Uncle held out to him.

"It's about time I met you, Sirius,"

"And you, Pup,"

Sirius's voice was slightly gruff but kind and full of laughter. He gave off a sense of playfulness and family. Harry knew they would get along fine. However, Severus tensed around him and it didn't seem like they got along.

Ignoring Remus, Harry fixed Chey's hair then turned to Severus and smiled.

"Harry, this is Remus Lupin. He is-"

"I know who he is. Now where are my presents?" Harry said wiggling his eyebrows at his Uncle teasingly.

Severus frowned a bit.

_Not a lecture, not a lecture…_

"Harry, it is rude to not greet someone," Severus reprimanded, "Now greet Remus while Sirius, Draco, and I set up the presents."

When they were alone together Harry huffed, irritated, and finally looked up at his Uncle. He looked directly into those amber eyes trying to stare him down. It didn't work. It felt wrong and he had to look away.

"You are upset with me," His Uncle's voice was calm.

Harry refused to speak. He felt a compulsion to tell this man…this Alpha everything. To be held by him. He felt a warm hand on his neck and turned back to his Uncle. Those eyes were searching, demanding.

"I want my father. When I write him you write back. It's as if I'm not worthy to him. Is that it? I'm not worthy? Am I disgusting to him? A burden? I write to him asking, begging, for him to talk to me, to see me. But all I get is you! I want to hate every one of you because you can see him! Can hear him talk! But I can't. So I hate you for it!" Harry growled the last and pushed Remus hard. "I hate you! You keep him away from me!"

Harry turned away to leave but he was caught up around the waist and held close to a male body. He struggled and tried to use his element powers but he couldn't. He was turned around so that he and his Uncle were chest to chest but still he fought and scratched and kicked but it only made Remus hug him more. Finally Harry opened his mouth and bit down on Remus's neck hard. He was surprised when the same happened to his own. He growled and bit harder wanting to be let down. An animalistic growl vibrated his neck and he was held tighter.

Harry thought about biting harder but then…Remus didn't do anything to him. It wasn't his fault that his father didn't want him. Harry let go and started to cry. Remus let go too but kept hugging him. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around his uncle and cried into his neck.

"Harry, your father…he is not well. His voice is gone and his hands broken. His hair…what little he has is gray and his body and face are shrinking into itself. He has died over the years since your mother died and you were stolen. He doesn't want you to see him like this." Remus tried to sooth him, petting his hair.

Harry slowly calmed down and just lay there. "I don't care. I'm his son. I love him no matter what he looks like. I just…I just want to feel like he wants me. That he loves me."

Remus reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Harry. He carefully opened it and found a spidery elegant script inside that he didn't recognize but knew whose it was.

_Jaden,_

_Happy Birthday, Jaden._

_I'm getting better for you._

_I love you,_

_Your Father_

"He's…getting better? Really? He will write me? I can see him now?" Harry asked excitedly looking at his Uncle with hope.

Remus smiled gently, "Soon, Pup."

Harry hugged Remus. This was the best Birthday yet.

**Second Year**

**1992**

Second year went on without any incident. Harry kept expecting to see his father or hear from his father but he didn't. Remus kept telling him to have patience, so he waited.

**Third Year**

**1993**

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the Express they ended up sitting in a compartment that held a man in shabby clothes and ate chocolate and jelly beans. Remus Lupin. Harry had been dying to ask him what he was doing there but he soon found out when it was announced that he was the new DA teacher. Almost every night they studied together and talked. Some nights Remus even took Harry to run with him in wolf form through the Forbidden Forest.

And Remus kept telling him to have patience.

**Fourth Year**

**1994**

Patience…

**Fifth Year**

**1995**

Everything was fine until the Hogwarts Hat, Vaedaes, called Harry's name, his real name. He groaned while people looked around wondering where this extra person was.

"Jaden, you better get up here before I do something you really wouldn't like," Vaedaes threatened.

_You wouldn't you stupid hat…_

"Tom Marvolo Riddle's son, get up here!" The hat barked.

Remus was looking curiously at the hat. He looked at Harry and cocked his head. Dumbledore lifted his wand and was about to point it at the hat when it spoke again,

"Dumbledore! You point that wand at me and I will burn you to a crisp! Voldemort's son, get up here!"

Harry banged his head on the table before standing with a scowl. The hall grew silent as he walked to the stool and picked up the hat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you," Harry growled out

"I have a good one but you really don't want me to say it out loud," Vaedaes growled back

Harry shook the hat roughly before he set it on his head.

"Slytherin!"

Harry growled more and thought about stomping the hat but took it off and shook it for good measure instead.

_Stupid stupid stupid bloody conniving backstabbing pain in the arse hat!_

"I am not!" Vaedaes yelled

Harry threw him down and went over to the Slytherin Table and sat down beside Chey. When some of the Slytherins started to stand he glared at them and snarled angrily.

"Sit down,"

They did but watched him cautiously. Chey touched his arm gently.

Harry was called to the Headmaster's office later that night to discuss what had happened. Severus and Remus were there, Remus standing with Harry and Severus with Dumbledore. Harry confessed to knowing who his father really was and to having regular contact with him. Dumbledore was furious saying he was stupid to risk such a thing and that Voldemort would kill him.

Then Harry had a stroke of genius. He told Dumbledore that he was only doing it so that they could become closer and that way it would be easier to kill him. Dumbledore scoffed at him and made very clear his doubts that he could kill his own father but with the help of Severus and Remus he was convinced and the changes that were made by the sorting hat were left alone.

At Christmas, Harry received a letter from his father asking him to come home for Christmas, to his father's home. After a long talk with Dumbledore he was allowed to leave.

When Harry arrived at the King's Cross station he meet Sirius and they drove to his father's home. Sirius told him he wouldn't be able to see his father right away but he would. He would be able to meet his Uncle Lucius and Remus and Draco would be there later on in the week.

They arrived at a large mansion with extensive grounds that were covered in a thick blanket of snow. Sirius led him into the house and the first person he saw was a tall pale blonde haired man. He wore a bed robe on his average sized body as he sat in a waiting chair beside the door. When he saw Harry he swept forward and hugged him introducing himself as his Uncle Lucius.

For the next week he saw no one but his Uncles Lucius and Sirius so he talked to them most of the time or drew and painted with the supplies he had asked Sirius for. One morning Harry had woken to lilies on his pillow with a note from his father saying he would be having supper with him that night. Harry had fretted all day on what to wear and how to fix his long hair. When dinner had finally arrived he went dressed in tight black pants, boots, a white shirt with a button up vest, and a thin dark green scarf. His hair was down flowing to the middle of his back.

No one was there when he arrived but the house elves sat him down at the end of the table and served him red wine. He sat there for ten minutes before he heard voices. Standing he listened.

"Damn it Sirius, what am I supposed to say? I haven't seen him since he was one!" A soft panicked voice said.

"Just go in there. I'm telling you, it doesn't matter what you say. Trust me," Sirius's gruff voice sounded irritated

"But-"

There sounded like there was a scuffle and an "ow" before a man walked in straightening his shirt. Harry just stood still in shock as he looked at the man that was in the mirror all those years ago. The man he drew constantly, his Father.

The man looked over at him after a while before he spoke.

"Jaden…I'm…well that makes it sound so lame and all and I had a whole speech wrote out and everything but it kind of…flew out the window I suppose the muggles would say…" Tom rubbed the back of his head and scowled in discomfort.

Harry shook as he stepped forward then ran at his father. Tom embraced him tightly and laid his head on his sons.

"I've missed you so much, son,"

That year at Christmas Harry gave his father a picture he had done of the two of them. Lucius received a portrait of Draco him and of James. When he was asked how he knew what James looked like he admitted sheepishly that he had borrowed one of Lucius's photographs to do it. Sirius was given a portrait of Remus in human and in wolf form. Remus was given a portrait of Sirius in human and dog form.

Harry had asked Draco to wait for his present till later that night in his rooms. When Draco had arrived Harry gave him a portrait of Harry sitting on his swing in Surrey with Draco on his lap. That night they became lovers.

**Sixth Year**

**1996**

Something was going to happen. Harry just knew it. Dumbledore kept staring at him and then sometimes at Draco while Severus went missing for a week. When he came back Harry felt the strong glamour's and saw the slight limp. Dumbledore was pissed _and _planning. Finally on the last day at Hogwarts Draco and Harry were called to the Headmasters office.

They were met by people they didn't know. Dumbledore was at his desk with Severus kneeling on the floor beside him.

"Headmaster, are we…interrupting something?" Harry asked politely, slowly pulling Draco closer to him.

"Mr. Riddle, Mr. Malfoy, it has been brought to my attention that you are…deceiving us," Dumbledore said calmly his hand petting Severus's hair. "Mr. Riddle, when I asked you if you would be able to kill your father you said you would but it seems you have grown too attached to him. You have become a liability that must be dealt with. And Mr. Malfoy, you have lived in the same house as that monster since you were a baby yet you never came forth either. Such traitorous actions."

"Headmaster, I don't know-" Harry began, trying to call his elements…but…he couldn't.

"Your powers will not work here. I have cut them off. Now you will tell me what I want to know." Dumbledore stood and walked over to them.

He looked at them both for a moment before he laid his hands against their foreheads and everything went black.

His body hurt. He was thirsty…hungry.

….

Unfamiliar faces, voices.

….

Draco's screams. His own screams to leave Draco alone. Crazed laughs and cackles.

….

Questions asked. His silence. Beatings.

….

Dumbledore asking him questions…taunting him…Harry's silence…a stab in the back with a dagger.

….

Shouts. Curses. Lights.

….

Remus's face in front of him. Draco calling for him. His father touching his face…telling him to come back.

….

A/N: Yes! ***bounces around*** I'm done! …With this chapter…it was 15 freaking pages! But it's ok because this is how I envisioned it to be and this is how it came out. Now I know this is confusing but that's ok because out of the few people that actually read this I'm giving you the opportunity to ask me any question about this chapter or past chapters and I will answer them in a special review post. This will go on until Saturday, May 8, 2010. I will gather all questions May 9 and post the Q's and A's the same day.

Another thing…right at the end of this chapter Harry and Draco are saved by his father and family. He was starting to die. The next chapter he will be better and they will be going to Forks, WA.

Special thanks to my Beta, Dark Catalyst, I'm sure it was sooooo much _fun _fixing this chapter.

Dark Catalyst: ((it was :o lol))

Vaedaes means Reader in elvish, by the way. I thought it a good name for the Sorting Hat.

Peace, T.E.B


	5. Author to Readers

**Author to Readers**

All right, I'm late in posting this but I'm going to be honest and tell you it was because I was hoping I would receive more review than I did. And to my not surprise I didn't but its ok because I know it's not because I'm a bad writer. I'm not a good writer but I'm not a bad one either.

Now, Q&A:

"…_I'm curious to see what your decision was on mate for Harry. I do hope it is Edward. That is what drew me to read it in the beginning." _-njferrell

**A**: Harry will **not** be mated to Edward. The reason I put it under Harry/Edward is because I didn't know what to put it under because I hadn't made a firm decision on who he was to be mated with. I will tell you, though, that I am thinking I will mate Edward with a main character. I hope you continue to read this story but if not I understand.

"_Wait, hang on... is this still going to be a Harry/Edward? Because I hate when that happens, when Draco and Harry are together and Edward just comes and... ruins it all!" _ -Bablefisk

**A**: Again, **not** Harry/Edward. Draco and Harry will be together for a bit longer then they will break up but I assure you it will be a mutual agreement. They both have a lover(s) coming to them.

"…_The only question I have though is why did it take them almost 2 years after finding out where he was to see him?…"_ -darkwaterstorm

**A**: If you are still reading this story I hope you see this answer to a question you asked a long time ago. They were waiting for him to be older so he might understand better his situation. They were also planning on what to do when he was told. If they should take him away or if something else should be done. As you can tell, Harry was a lot more mature than thought and understood just fine. Though why I made it a two year span I think…I planned it to have something to do with the house and town wards…such things as that but I can't really remember the full reason because I have horrible memory.

"…_Im curious though, does Tom and everybody else know what Severus has to go through to get information from Dumbledore and if they do, do they care?…" _-CondemnedForLife

**A**: If you are still reading this here is your answer. No they don't know what he goes through. The only ones who do are Remus, because he can smell it and sense it, and Harry, because he loves his Uncle Sev to death and noticed it not to long after they started contact. Remus does care but also knows that Severus is a fragile man when certain buttons are pushed. Harry plain out wants to devour Dumbledore.

And there you go.

Now, a heads up on the up coming chapters. Due to the fact that Twilight is future and Harry Potter is past I will be bringing some characters to the past and leaving some in the future. I'm not too sure on whether I will be bringing Bella in as she was as in the twilight books or making her there while she is younger…it's a bit hazy. Some original characters may be in there too if I don't bring the high school kids from Twilight in.

Next Chapter's not too far away!

_TEB_


End file.
